Unwanted Twist
by Mizu-chan
Summary: Hmm.. can't really sum this one up. Just.. er.. read?


Unwanted Twist  
  
"You're an idiot, Heero," the man scolded himself. Walking down the sidewalk, past the familiar beach with the unfamiliar waves, with his hands stuck deep in his pocket, the young man couldn't think of what to do. Why he was there. Pausing, he glanced out onto the beach. Under the moonlight, it shined. The waves soothed him. Silenced the tormentors in his mind he heard everyday. As he gazed vacantly through the chain link fence, he could see it all over again....  
  
The day he met her. The day he met his heart, his soul, his angel. He could still see her puzzeled expression as the nameless boy attempted suicide. He watched the two, familiar yet unfamiliar, people on the beach. Staring into an imagined time rift. A low sigh let his lips as he tore his eyes from the beach. Trying so hard to stop it all but there was no end.  
  
The cool breeze lifted her sweat soaked strands of hair from her neck. A ride in the Convertible was always good after she had been working hard. Tilting back her head, the woman stared into the sky, letting the car just drive. The street was straight and no one ever really came out at this time. Just the lonely ones. The ones with no one to return home to. She hated being classified as one of those. Determined to move on but stuck in one place. Always, always returning to the place her destiny had began. Always, always pretending she could see it again. But giving it a different ending. No tears came from the woman's eyes though. They were all gone..  
  
His ears perked up as he heard the sound of a car approaching. The perfect soldier glanced to his left, being nearly blinded by headlights. Just another idiot on a midnight cruise. Probaly off to take his girlfriend off to someplace "private". Heero spat on the ground, glaring at the Convertible as it drove past. Bitter. That's how he had turned out. Everyone figured he'd go on being emotionless, empty. But now he was filled. He had his fill with life he decided until..  
  
Until he saw her. Saw the beautifully tragic expression upon her face as she drove past. Saw her eyes, glued to the sky. Saw her hair, flying freely like the wings of an angel. The moment on the beach.. it was all perfect.. Destiny had become gentle.  
  
"RELENA!!"  
  
Heero picked up speed, racing after the car. His breathing was short but he pushed himself. He had to get there. He had to be the fallen soldier, just like before. She had to find him. They had to make a different ending. Together!  
  
Relena jerked from her reverie. There had been a voice. A voice so familiar yet so unfamiliar. "He.. heero?" A dream? A wish come true? A fairy tale, happily ever after? Her heart leapt with joy. This was her second chance. She knew he wouldn't walk away again.  
  
Yes. She heard him. She recognized his voice. It made Heero warm. After all these years, even the tone of his voice had been remembered. He picked up speed, forcing his now aching body along as the car continued to speed down the road. But he knew. He had known without seeing her reaction. She had recognized him.  
  
She grasped the steering wheel, veering the car into a U-turn. Her foot was placed harshly on the gas as she gritted her teeth. She had to get back to him. Get.. to.. him..  
  
Her eyes went wide as she saw him running. Running right for her car. No! Another sharp turn. Off to the right. Off into the beach. Through the chain link fence and down the small hill. The car didn't flop. The car didn't turn over. It just bounded down the hill.  
  
Bile rose up in Heero's mouth as he saw his precious angel go flying off. All because he hadn't been patient. Hadn't waited for her. Finally, he saw when she slammed down hard on the brakes. The car jerked to an abrupt and harsh halt. He raced down to her, worried about whiplash.. worried about backaches but never about..  
  
Slowly, the woman opened her eyes. She was on the beach. Under the moonlight it shined as though drenched in magic. A face was peering earnestly into hers. An unfamiliar face. She reached her hand up, brushing the man's cheek to try and remember where she had seen him before.  
  
Tears filled Heero's eyes as he felt her touch. So soft. So innocent. This was his second chance. Heero pulled her towards him, inhaling her scent. His lips wandered, till they found hers, till he found his home. But he froze. He froze when he didn't feel her returning the kiss. He froze when she started to pull away.  
  
"Who..  
who are you...?"  
  
Amnesia, amnesia. Curse Destiny and curse the world. Heero fell to his knees, bursting into sobs like a small child. Bawling in front of the car of an unfamiliar women. Weeping in front of his lost second chance. His shoulders shook violently, causing the woman to wonder what was wrong. No matter how much she questioned him, the man wouldn't answer.. Destiny forced it upon him...  
An unwanted twist.  
  
  



End file.
